hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Singapore (Alinah Yew)
Alinah Yew is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents Singapore. Attributes ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance Alinah has dark hair that goes down to her shoulders that she usually leaves hanging down. Her eyes are almond shaped and are mahogany brown. Her complexion makes her look Malay-Chinese. She has an athletic body build with a small chest. As Singapore doesn't have any traditional costumes, Alinah mainly wears Chinese and Malaysian clothing. Her Chinese outfit consits of a red sleeveless cheongsam with five white stars and a white crescent moon (like on the flag of Singapore), a red silk skirt that reaches the middle of her knee, black opaque tights and red ballet flats. Her Malaysian out fits consists of a white kebaya that reaches her knees and has long flowy sleeves and white ballet flats. At more formal occasions she will wear a red cheongsam dress with short sleeves and a gold dragon design on it and red ballet flats. Her hair will also be tied up in a chignon. In the Nekotalia version she has dark brown fur and she wears a bandana that resembels her flag around her neck. In the Nyotalia version, her male self wears more formal and Malaysian clothes and doesn't as much Chinese clothes. Personality and Interests Alinah is generally a very nice person. She is very respectful towards Arthur and Azura and spends most of her time with them. She is very friendly and kind and makes a good friend. One of her major hobbies is shopping. During the Great Singapore Sale she is usually absent from World Meetings as she is too busy shopping. She also enjoys going to flea markets and thrift stores and buying old but still nice clothes. But she mostly buys Chinese and Malaysian style clothing. Another one of her major hobbies is eating. She has a very good appetite and will generally eat a lot. She prefers Asian food (such as rice and sea food) although she has shown to have a liking for curry and cakes. She is also very good at cooking. Alinah is very observant of other people's body langauge and she uses her body to communicate a lot. Because of this she claims to be an 'expert on body langauge', which may or may not be true. She also enjoys playing video games, the Sims franchise is her favourite and she all of the expansion packs. She says she likes it because 'Simlish' sounds similar to 'Singlish'. Name 'Alinah' is Malaysian for 'pitiful'. This may be a reference to the poor treatment that peple of Singapore received during the Japanese occupation. Yew is a common Malaysian last name and she got it off Azura. 'Alice' is an English name and in German it means 'truth'. While she is an honest person, Alinah sasy she chose it because it sounds similar to Alinah and the enjoys the Alice in Wonderland books. Raffles is the last name of SIr Thomas Raffles, said to be the founding father of Singapore. Alinah liked him and added his last name to her own. Kirkland come from Arthur. 'Bao Yu' is a Chinese name and it means 'precious jade'. This may be a reference to how much Yao cared about her and how much she meant to him. Wang comes from Yao. Relationships ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Malaysia (Azura Yew) Alinah and Azura get along very well and are like sisters. Despite many disputes that have gone on in the past (in particular the last 40 or so years) the two of them still get along well and often visit each other. China (Yao Wang) Yao and Alinah get along very well as a large majority of people who live in Singapore are Chinese or are of Chinese descent. Yao was around a bit when Alinah was younger and being cared for by Azura and that's when he took a shine to her and started calling her Bao Yu. Alinah uses the name Bao Yu Wang whenever she vists China and it's not related to a World Meeting. They get along very well. England (Arthur Kirkland) Alinah became a Birtish colony when she was young and she didn't get to see as much of Azura as she wanted to. However, she took a liking to Arthur and they grew close. Although she is now independent she is still respectful towards him and they are still close. Japan (Kiku Honda) Alinah absolutely hates Kiku. Her hate started when Singapore was occupied by Japanese troops in WWII. He abused verbally, physicaly and sometimes psychologicaly. She grew to hate him and she would try to poison his food whenever she got the chance. Once, the abuse was so bad, she was unconscience for three days straight. Although Kiku has apologised to Alinah for what he did she did not accept his apology and doesn't have anything to do with him. Trivia *Alinah has a pet lion called Hakim. This is a reference to how Singapore is called 'The Lion City'. *Alinah's birthday is the day Singapore became independent from the United Kingdom. *Alinah has sometimes been accused of poisoning food and trying to give it to Kiku. Although she doesn't exactly deny this, she doesn't say she is either. In other words, she is very vague about it. Kiku doesn't eat any food she gives him just in case. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Asia Category:Former British Colony Category:City State